1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel ortho-substituted cyclopropylcyclohexyl carboxamide which have microbiocidal activity, in particular fungicidal activity. The invention also relates to the preparation of these compounds, to novel intermediates used in the preparation of these compounds, to agrochemical compositions which comprise at least one of the novel compounds as active ingredient, to the preparation of the compositions mentioned and to the use of the active ingredients or compositions in agriculture or horticulture for controlling or preventing infestation of plants by phytopathogenic microorganisms, preferably fungi.
2. Description of Related Art
WO-A 2003/074491 discloses certain ortho-unsubstituted-cyclopropyl-phenyl-carboxamides:
